Until now, there has been a schematic configuration of a transmitter circuit which drives a transducer by voltage pulses having plural positive and negative electric potentials including ground potential using plural electronic switching elements (refer to, JP-A-Hei09 (1997)-234202, for example).
Until now, there has been a configuration in which an output of a gate drive buffer circuit is directly connected to a gate of a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) to drive a transducer, eliminating the need for an AC-coupling capacitor (refer to, JP-A-2008-252436, for example).
Until now, there has been a transmitter circuit for a medical ultrasound system using as an electronic switching element high withstand voltage CMOSFETs (Complementary MOSFETs) and high withstand voltage diodes which are semiconductor devices (refer to, HV732, DATASHEET, Supertex inc., for example).